


Too Nice For Demons

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley and Rhea host their quarterly dinner but Crowley needs a little persuasion to attend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I know I'm terrible and haven't shown Crowley and Rhea any love for awhile, so here's a little something for 'em. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

"Rhea! Where the bloody hell did you put my tie!" Crowley roared as he stomped around their bedroom chambers. 

 

She snickered and stood from her vanity. "You threw it on the bed in a wad, so I set it out nicely on your chair." She grabbed it handing it to him, and he kissed her forehead. 

 

"Thank you, Pet... Sorry for snapping." She cupped his face and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. She smiled softly against his lips. 

 

"I guess I can forgive you." 

 

"How kind of you darling." 

 

"Aww, you're welcome, my love. We should prob’ly get going, so the big strong Man of the Hour isn't late." 

 

He chuckled, "Man of the hour. I only have to go because I'm the king. I'd rather throw myself to the hounds." 

 

"Don't say that... I'm going. Won't I make it a little less torturous?" 

 

"My beautiful queen, you're the only thing getting me through this. " 

 

"Let’s go... The faster we get this over with the quicker you and I can come home and relax." 

 

"The faster I can get you into bed." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and transported to the banquet hall. He looked around and smirked. "I have to say Pet, this place is a  bit lavish to fill with a bunch of demons." 

 

"I thought you said you liked it last week when I asked you?" An amused grin formed on his face, "Crowley... What did you do?" He took her arm in his and led her into the crowd of demons. 

 

"I may not have actually come to see this place. " She slapped his arm playfully, and smiled. 

 

"You lie like the devil." He smiled down at her and she winked. 

 

"Your majesty, Lady Rhea." James spoke up interrupting their playful banter. 

 

"Hello again James." 

 

"Hello, James." Rhea smiled politely. 

 

"I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Kalia." He brought the woman forward and she smiled, placing a hand over her stomach. 

 

Rhea noticed the telling motion, "My sweet, pardon my intrusion, but are you expecting?" 

 

The demoness smiled, "It’s no intrusion at all my lady... And yes I am expecting. I'm sorry." 

 

"What are you sorry for?" Rhea took Kalia’s hands in her own.

 

"For not notifying you and his majesty sooner." 

 

"Don't be sorry, better late than never. A child is a beautiful thing, and I personally congratulate you." 

 

The woman was visibly stunned and looked to James who was equally shocked, "I, uh... Thank you my lady." She bowed. 

 

"My congratulations as well... James, Kalia." Crowley dismissed them and turned Rhea around by placing his hand on her lower back. "You're too nice, Pet." 

 

"Someone has to balance you out… Demons are supposed to tell us when they’re pregnant?”

 

“Only to help keep the census accurate. I like to keep tabs on my demons.”

 

“Fair enough I suppose.”

 

The dinner seemed to drag on and Crowley became more bored by the minute. He led Rhea over to Andrew and whispered something in his ear. Andrew nodded, heading off for the kitchen doors. Rhea smirked, running her hand along her fiancé’s arm. “That reminded me of the first dinner I ever attended with you. Remember?”

 

“How could I forget the most beautiful little witch agreeing to be seen on my arm.”

 

“You had that stunning private room set up for the two of us and we ate and drank. That was one of the best nights of my life.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Well here’s to many more dinners.”

 

“You’re so sweet to me, Crowley… What did whisper to Andrew, anyway?”

 

“To serve dinner early. I want to leave soon.”

 

**“You can never make it more than two hours can you?” She giggled, “Plus, I had them set places for us at one of the banquet tables.” He reluctantly led her towards the head of the table and sat her in her seat taking his place beside her. “We’ll stay long enough to have a little dinner and say something ‘bout how good they did this quarter,” She leaned in and kissed his jawline, drawing his eyes to meet hers when she pulled away, “When we get home, I will make every minute of this up to you, Suga’.” **


End file.
